Report 624
Report #624 Skillset: Beastmastery Skill: Battle/Aggressive Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 is approved. Problem: Casting classes have some issues with mob shielding-- if a mob shields, it is almost always better for a caster to wait for the mob to drop their shield before attacking again versus using the lowmagic / highmagic abilities (if you use them, the NPC generally re-shields before you get EQ back). Since it takes multiple hits to kill a mob after it starts shielding, this slows down hunting rates enormously when compared to classes that can include a shield-destruction with their bashing attack (warriors & monks). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: When a beast trained with Battle attacks a shielded NPC, have it break the shield. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: When a beast trained with Aggressive (which requires Battle) attacks a shielded NPC, have it break the shield. (This takes a lot more trains and might encourage people to have more beast variations) Player Comments: ---on 7/11 @ 00:22 writes: This will help by letting casting classes combine a shield-breaking attack with their standard mob-bashing one, speeding up the process a bit. Beast balance is a bit slow, but it will hopefully make the whole process a little less frustrating. ---on 7/11 @ 13:56 writes: I agree with the premise of this report, though I would suggest adding a new ability (with the prereq's of battle+aggressive) that razes shields/rebounding would be the best possible solution to this report. I believe the addition of skill wih two prereq's is feasible considerng the kikiroru regent. ---on 7/12 @ 14:49 writes: Why would adding a new skill be better? Having it part of the ability that's already there seems more more viable to me (don't have to deal with coding in yet another beast attack / option based on specific scenarios-- just order the beast to attack, if it encounters a shield it destroys it). ---on 7/12 @ 20:09 writes: In my experience, skills like Lowmagic Nullify and Kata Raze removes shield and doesn't damage. Skills that damge+raze (like Kaige, the Nekotai lunge mod) cost power. So, it seems reasonable that either a damage+raze should cost power (which complicates matters), or another skill that razes without damage be added since aggressive already serves a purpose. ---on 7/12 @ 21:40 writes: Unless it's as the solutions suggest, where it destroys the shield if it encounters it (just like mob-attacks currently to do a player who is shielded-- they do no damage but destroy the shield). That's how I'm envisioning it at least. ---on 7/13 @ 12:02 writes: Thank you for the clarification. This make a tremendous amount of sense. ---on 7/14 @ 19:35 writes: Either one of these would be awesome, though I'd prefer solution 2. ---on 7/14 @ 22:02 writes: Yes, please. I think solution 2 for this addition would make sense. ---on 7/15 @ 02:20 writes: I like solution 2, since it makes aggressive more worthwhile, but solution 1 is also good. ---on 7/17 @ 14:29 writes: Either of those two solutions sound good to me. ---on 7/20 @ 06:12 writes: I would like to be able to raise shield using beast balance in some fashion. ---on 7/20 @ 13:08 writes: Just for clarification: "raise" or "raze." Sorry, don't mean to enforce spelling, but the two words have quite opposite meanings. ---on 7/21 @ 05:37 writes: Not to be a devil's advocate but wouldn't this just make warrior raze obsolete for denizen combat? ---on 7/21 @ 07:57 writes: Warrior raze/cleave only costs a small amount of balance and is available more often than every ten seconds. Warrior here, supporting Solution #2. ---on 7/23 @ 19:49 writes: As Ilyssa said, it would not make raze obsolete at all. It'll help casters classes far more than it does anything for warriors, given beast balance times and how fast raze is to recover from (just over 1s for me with my bashers). ---on 7/23 @ 19:51 writes: Supporting either solution, though I hope that this report (which requires a beast, trained in battle, and possible aggressive - expensive) doesn't shaft the forgotten Overkill report.